This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to service interface topology management for a shared pool of configurable computing resources. Service interface topology may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The number of hardware components in server systems that need to be managed by enterprises is increasing. As the number of hardware components in servers systems continues to increase, the need for efficient management of data traffic for those hardware components may increase.